I Never Expected
by Lady Loser
Summary: .UPDATE. Pan felt the blood trickling down her shoulder as she felt the two bite marks burn on her neck. Her tears never stopped as she looked at Prince Trunks, and cried out her only question, "Why did you do this to me?"
1. Planning A Trip

The day was warm, and the wind was a nice touch. The sun hadn't been this bright and this comforting in months. The pond felt nice, coating their bodies - Making the world and all their problems seem invisible. Even thought there was much to worry about, the young adults tried to let their mind be free of worries, for just a few minutes. Their life was all about being safe, being in before dark, training, and always watching over your shoulder.

After a few years, they had all grown tired of it. Pan smiled to herself as she let her feet sink into the sand at the bottom of the clean pond. Or mud, was it? She didn't care. This was the first day she was able to sneak off, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her father and mother had been being overly strict and protective on her ever since she could remember. This stupid war had been going on for too long. She was 19 years old, and this war had been going since before she was born.

No one had ever told her why it had started, or who had started it. Pan stopped asking a long time ago, because everytime she would bring it up, her grandma would start crying, her grandpa would tell me to leave the room, and her dad would turn his head in order to hide his own distress. Feeling like she was hurting everyone, Pan just stopped worrying over something that she was never going to get an answer to.

"You relaxed enough over there?" Marron splashed Pan, and laughed.  
Pan opened her eyes and splashed her back, "It's nice to not be worried for once."  
Marron smiled at her, "I know. Lately dad has been acting strange, ever since you reached your goal, whatever that means."

"You mean becoming a super saiyan?" Pan asked, curious as to family friends were concerned over it.

"I guess so," Marron yawned, sinking a little lower into the water. "When we saw you transform, I was happy for you. So was my mom, but my dad and your dad seemed more scared than happy."

Pan raised her eyebrows, thinking of the day she had finally reached that point. She was sparring with Eighteen and her own mom, training as her dad had told her to do everyday. Videl was cheering Pan on, telling her to keep it up. While Eighteen, on the other hand, would intimidate her and tell her how weak she was. Pan knew it was too make her mad, and too keep her going. But when Eighteen had gotten a good kick in, throwing Pan into a tree, she said something that really got her worked up.

"And you've got saiyan blood in you?" Eighteen laughed. "I got a better fight out of my husband than this."

Pan had always hated being talked down to like that, and Eighteen sure had the cold voice to make it sound real. Powering up was all Pan had intended on doing, but she felt a certain spark that day. Something that made her blood rush and course through her veins faster than usual. So she kept going. Before she knew what was going on, she could see her own yellow aurora surrownding her body. All she could pay attention to was the look on Eighteen's face, and that only fueled her hunger for power.

"I guess I never really looked at anyone when that happened," Pan sighed and pulled a lillypad off of her shoulder. "And you know, for someone whose saved the world so many times, my dad sure is scared of alot."

Marron grabbed her intertube from the shore and layed in it. She looked at Pan and kicked some water at her.

"Let's just enjoy the free time we have, "Marron said. "It's only a matter of time before our parents find us and we're never allowed out again."

"You're right," Pan agreed, then stood up and began powering up. There was a big smile on her face when waves started forming in the water.

"Pan!" Marron screamed as the waves grew bigger.

Pan only laughed, completely unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

At the Son house, all that was heard was shouting and crying. Any wild life that was withing a ten mile radius was now either deaf or traumatized. Gohan and Videl had woken up, and walked upstairs to their daughters room to start her training, and walked in to an empty bed and an open window. It had been two hours already and Pan still wasn't home.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted above his own voice. "We need to just go out and look for her!"

Gohan turned and smacked his palm onto his forehead, "And what about you and Kyo? I can't just leave you guys here."

"We will be fine, Gohan," Videl sighed, looking over at the four year old boy who was now sleeping soundly on the floor next to his toys. "Those saiyans haven't found our kids yet, and it's been almost twenty years. Now, please, Gohan... Go find her."

He smiled down at his wife, then looked over to his youngest child. He had Goku's wild, untamed hair, and Videl's big blue eyes. Pan's bandana was wrapped tightly around his left arm, where Pan had tied it just the night before. Kyo was wearing his uncle's old gi, which somehow everyday, broke Gohan's heart. He missed his brother dearly, and could only imagine what he has been up to for these past twenty seven years. Ever since Vegeta's army took him that day, everything that Gohan has ever believed in went down the drain.

"You're right," he said as he picked his son up off the floor and placed him on the couch. "I'll go and find her."

* * *

On Planet Vegeta, everything was still and silent. The towns were deserted, and the roads were empty. The red and white sky was dim, and the street lights had just began to flicker on. All the saiyans, half saiyans, and Earthlings were gathered at the Palace for a very special event. Today was a special day. One year from now, their King will step down from the throne, and either his son or daughter will take his spot. The ritual always goes as the same. If the prince does not find a mate within twelve months, the princess takes the throne.

King Vegeta had already given his speech, and was now looking down at his son and his daughter, who were both down on one knee, looking at the floor and accepting their terms. Bulma, who was now queen, was seated next to Vegeta. She pulled out two beautiful, engraved mating rings. They were made from a special gold that was found in the depths of one cave found on Planet Khikosan, and there was no other gold like it. She handed one to both Trunks and Bra.

"If you cannot find a saiyan mate, you are granted permission to use these to mate with them the saiyan way," Vegeta spoke loudly. "The only planets you are allowed to travel to find a mate, will be both Vegeta and Earth."

Trunks quickly looked up and stared at his father, "Why Earth? We are at war with them, are we not?"

Vegeta smirked, and stood from his throne, "Yes, war between Earth and Vegeta still goes on. But our queen has requested that since I found her on that planet, that her kids should be allowed the same chance."

Trunks laughed, "Yeah, don't expect that to happen."

Bulma, even thought being queen, still had that same attitude she had when she left Earth.

"And what is that supposed to mean, son?" Bulma spoke angrily. "If I'm worthy of a king, then there are more like me down there."

Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"Now, as I was saying," Vegeta cleared his voice. "Trunks, you have one year to fulfill your mating needs. We have extended this ceremony by five years already. As much as I enjoy being in charge, I would also like to see my son or my daughter finally sitting on the throne where they belong. Trunks, you are already in full command of the army. If you need a break, then do tell so."

"I don't need a break, father," Trunks said stubbornly. "It won't take me long to find a mate."

"You were due to find a mate when you were twenty-one," Bra spat at him. "You're twenty-eight, Trunks."

Trunks growled and used his tail to knock her over off her one knee.

After the ceremony was over, Trunks made his way to the throne and decided to have a conversation with his father.

"After you mentioned the whole 'Earth' thing," Trunks began. "When was the last time we actually had someone worthy go down and check on the Son family?"

"We don't need anyone checking up on them," Vegeta spoke. "The Son's are very powerful, and if any of them had a spawn, don't you think we would feel their ki readings by now?"

"Yes, father, but aren't their ways to hide it?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta sat silent for a second. With millions of other things to think about, that certain thought had never crossed his mind.

"You're right," he said. "Find yourself someone to company you, and you may go."

* * *

_Ok, that was a long first chapter, but hey, I was in the writting mood._

_Btw, for anyone whose wondering, Pan does not get kidnapped._

_I just had someone ask me that._

_Soooo, just letting you know!_

_Review._


	2. Caught

"My fingers are prunes," Marron stared down at her finger tips and sighed. "How long have we been in here anyways?"

Pan lifted her head from the intertube she had stolen from Marron and laughed.

"It's only been been about an hour or so - Or six," she said, suddenly going pale.

Marron noticed this and was about to speak, but a strong ki answered Marron's unspoken question. Pan leaped from her intertube and dove into the water, Marron right behind her. How did her dad find her that fast? Even though the sun had gone down was far from clear, Pan was capable of seeing his every move. After landing, he searched around the trees the surrownded the pond.

Pan felt a shadow over her, and she looked up to see her intertube. She instantly felt stupid for leaving it up there. Looking back to the shore, Gohan was no longer there. Then, no water. Gohan had snatched Pan up out of the water, and brought her to shore. Marron gave it up after Pan was out of the water and joined them on shore. Gohan stood in front of Pan, his face red from anger, a lecture just written in the air.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say," Pan rolled her eyes and used her ki to dry off, only to be pushed to the dirt by her dad. "What the hell, dad!"

"Don't use your ki, Pan! Not unless you're training areas," Gohan yelled. Pan was able to read the fear in his voice, and this only annoyed her even more.

"What's the big deal? It would be helpful to know why I've been hiding myself for the nineteen years!"

"Don't worry about it," Gohan looked at Marron. "Marron, go home. Your parents are woried about you."

Marron nodded, not seeing how Pan managed the courage to speak to Gohan like that. Without hesitation, Marron levitated, and was gone.

"You too, Pan. Go home," Gohan began walking, then levitating, but he was stopped short with Pan's next choice of words.

"No."

Gohan looked at her, and Pan could feel his ki starting to rise, "Pan-Chan, I'm doing this for your safety."

Pan pulled on her shorts and glared at her father, "Safety?! Dad! I'm an adult, and I can take care of myself! My whole life I've been hiding. And from what Dad? Nothing! There has not been one threat on Earth since years before I was born! I'm tired of it, and I'm done. You and the family can hide all you want -" Pan lowered her voice and took a few steps back. "Just count me out."

Trunks leaned back in his bed, thinking of the new adventure that lies ahead of him. The sun was coming up, and it was only another ten minutes before he was due to meet Uub. Vegeta, in fear that Trunks would soften, made Uub go along with him. Trunks was unsure of what he would soften over, but he went along with it. Having someone with him for that five hour trip would be helpful.

Vegeta's Technology has greatly increased. It no longer took days to reach another planet.

"Thank Kami," Trunks stood up and started putting his armor on. "If mom weren't here we'd still be using those old time aircrafts."

He slid his scouter onto his head but kept it shut off. He wouldn't need for a while anyways. He made his way out of his room and down the next four floors. Once down the stairs, he met Uub and his mother in the third corridor. Bulma quickly rushed to his front and stopped him.

"Trunks, we should talk before you leave," she said, and pulled him outside the entrance. She smiled at him, tears in her eyes, and hugged him as tight as she could.

She took a deep breath, "Trunks, I never told you about Goten."

He raised his eyebrows, "What about him?"

Bulma pushed a strand of hair out of his face, "He's half Earthling, son. Twenty seven years ago, when the war between Earth and Vegeta started, your dad felt a powerful new energy. And he could feel it this far away, even though it was coming from the depths of Earth. And there is a family down there I should warn you about - The ones your father is worried you're going to go soft over..." Bulma trailed off.

"This is rediculous! I always knew Goten wasn't a full saiyan, but what does that have to do with me going soft?"

"It's the Son family," Bulma spit out. Her eyes began to water. "Goku, Gohan, Videl, ChiChi - Those were all my best friends before Vegeta and I mated. I haven't seen them in years, son. They're wonderful people, Trunks. Please, just don't hurt them."

"I didn't intend to," he said.

"I know, Trunks," Bulma smiled softly. "I know better than that."

Trunks nodded, and turned away from his mom and began to walk towards the small capsules that him and Uub would be taking to Earth. He had known about the Son family, but was never aware that Goten was once a part of that family.

"And Trunks!" Bulma stopped him. "If you see them, tell Goku I said hi."

Trunks watched the stars go by out his small window, thinking about his mother's words. He had heard so many things about Goku, nothing good. But now that he had thought about it, his father must have had some kind of fondness for Goku, or, as his father called him, Kakkorot. In all the stories, the two had many opportunities to kill eachother off, but never took it. The two had both given up their lives to save one another and the Earth itself. Trunks sighed and leaned his head back.

"You ok over there?" Uub asked through the speaker.

Trunks pushed the small green button, "I'm doing ok. What are the coordinates? My screen is messing up."

Trunks wouldn't admit that he fell asleep and drooled on the keyboard.

"Only another thirty minutes, ass," Uub spat. "Earth is clear in view."

Looking out his window once more, Trunks felt stupid.

"And what exactly are we going to Earth for, anyways?" Uub asked.

"To see what exactly they have been hiding from us," Trunks spoke. "The last fight our soldiers had with Goku and Gohan was a loss. I don't think there is anyway that they could get stronger without the help of someone. Or something."

"I know what you mean," Uub said. "Earlier today I felt a strong energy. I know it wasn't Goku or Gohan, it wasn't the same signal, so there's bound to be someone down there."

"Do you think the Son's are hiding something?" Trunks remembered that same ki, and knew exactly what Uub was referring to.

"Without Bulma's brain, do you really think anyone related to Goku could come up with something to divert us from a ki reading?" Uub joked over their stupidity.

Trunks laughed along with him, "I guess you're right."

It was silent for a minute or so before Uub's voice broke through it again.

"So, do you really think you'll find a mate down there?"

Again, Trunks laughed, "Absolutely not. I have a wide selection on Vegeta-Sei, why go for a weak Earthling?"

"Excuse you," Uub sounded offended. "I'm an Earthling. You're father's army took me right before I turned fifteen."

"Then you're a perfect example of why not to mate with an Earthling," Trunks joked.

"Fuck you, Trunks," Uub was obviously offended.

Trunks just rolled his eyes and cut off his speaker, no longer caring for communication with Uub.

Hours had passed since Pan's argument with her dad. She wanted badly to go home and fall asleep in her nice, warm, comfortable bed. But she was too stubborn to come to peace with her family. All she wanted was an answer. An answer to why she was being forced to hide her entire life. All she ahd ever wanted in life was to be a normal teenager. But her grandma home schooled her, and her only friends were Marron and some girl they had met at a nearby grocery store. But they hadn't talked in years. There was so much in life that Pan hadn't experienced, and she hated that. She had never even had a boyfriend.

All her life, everything was about being ready and being strong. Not letting anyone catch you off guard... It was completely stupid. Pan had never fought anyone in her entire life other than sparring with her family and family friends. And she probably never will fight anyone. She sighed and decided to lay down. The moon and stars were in clear view tonight, and Marron was already passed out about five feet away from where Pan was laying. She was glad Marron had come to keep her company. Pan smiled and her eyes began to close before she felt a strange ki near her.

She sat up and looked around, throwing a small stick at Marron to wake her up.

"Geez, Pan," Marron grumbled. "Let me get some sleep."

"Wake up, Marron," Pan whispered. "Can't you feel that?"

"I'll feel it in the morning, ok?" Marron began snoring.

"Marron!" Pan shouted, a little too loud. She instantly regreted.

"Ok!" Marron sat up, and quickly looked over at Pan. "Oh my God, what is that?"

"I don't know, but it's coming," Pan stood up and ran toward the bushes. "Marron, let's go."

Marron stood and made a run for the bushes, making it just in time before two car sized capsules his the ground in a loud explosion. The ground began to shake and trees fell over, one of them only an inch from Pan and Marron's hiding spot. Smoke began filling the area. It took everything they had to keep from coughing. Minutes passed before a loud crack was heard. Then another one. Both capsules' doors opened, and two figures stepped out. It was both dark, and now smokey, and neither Pan or Marron could make out who these people were. Only that they were males from the sounds of their voice.

Trunks stretched and yawned, "About time."

Uub was right along with him, "Wow, a saiyan getting tired just over a five hour trip? And you say Earthlings are pathetic."

"Shut up," Trunks shot at him.

"What? Is the almighty prince not armed with a comeback this time?" Uub smirked, but regretted it when a bright blue energy blast was now being directed towards him. It had no effort behind it, so it was easy for Uub to move out of the way in time.

"Now, I think we should set out towards the Son house. It's pretty late, and it'll be an easier mission done when everyone is sleeping."

"Wow, Trunks, where is your sence of adventure?" Uub asked.

Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"The Son house?" Marron whispered. "Pan, why are they looking for your house?"

Pan looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. All this kneeling was starting to hurt Marron's ankles.

"Why do you have to check on them anyways?" Uub asked.

"Because, they tried hiding Goten from us, so if there are anymore saiyans down here, there is a small chance of Earth over powering Vegeta," Trunks said.

"And what then?" Uub sounded aggrivated. "What if there is another spawn of Goku or Gohan? We can't just take them."

Trunks laughed, "Watch me."

"What?" Pan said to herself. Trunks and Uub turned their heads, looking right in the direction of Marron and Pan. The girls both had their ki as low as it could get, unsure of whether or not these guys could read them.

"Is someone there?" Uub asked, dumbly.

"Are all you Earthlings that stupid?" Trunks shot at Uub. "Don't ask, you idiot. Find out yourself."

Trunks looked around the area, and flicked his scouter on. The reading was a low 2.6 and a 3.4.

"Nothing to be worried about," Trunks said. "It's probably someone camping."

"Oh," Uub shrugged. "So when do we - "

Uub was cut off when a muffled thud was heard from the same spot. One of the kis shot up for not even a second, but went back down. Uub's scouter was clearly off, and Trunks was the only one that had caught this slip up. He shot a small blast of energy towards the suspicious bushes, and two girls were revealed.

Pan and Marron stood up, debating on whether to fly away as fast as they could, or stand there and be questioned.

Trunks and Uub looked the girls up and down, and Trunks to a step toward them.

"Who are you?"

Hope you like.

Review!


	3. Pan's Fate

**Author's Note**

**I just wanted you guys to know that I'm taking a whole different approach to this story than what I had thought. In case you guys haven't read the new summary, I'm taking my fic in a different direction. I'm sorry if some of you were looking foward to that, but what I came up with tonight seemed like a much better story line and it has a better flow to it. Sooo, I hope you guys enjoy my spurr of the moment idea!**

* * *

Pan and Marron both stood in shock, their mouths wide and beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads. Even though they couldn't tell who these guys were, they could still feel their nerves in a wild rush through their veins. Pan had not seen many guys in her lifetime, being hidden the way she was, but she nver thought that anyone could compare to the sizes and masculine of her father and grandfather. But if anything, these two men looked like they could squash her family in a heartbeat. 

Marron felt her face turn a bright shade of red. She was completely embarassed of herself. Even in fear of her own life, she was giving her enemy the look over. Both of them were very handsome, and had amazing features. Though she couldn't get over the purple hair.

"Well?" Trunks took another step foward, and the girls took one step back.

"I'm Marron," she spoke first, then hoped that they would forget about Pan. After what they said about the Son family, she wasn't so sure that Pan wanted her name given out.

"And you?" Trunks looked at Pan's facial features and a smirk found it's way onto his smug face. Her eyebrows gave her that mean scowl, and her lips were pursed and ready to spit out every insult in the book. Just by the look on her face, Trunks found out quickly that he was about to enjoy himself taunting an Earthling.

"My name isn't any of your business," Pan scowled more, and was fighting the urge to smack that arrogant look off of his face. What was he thinking about?

"Right," Trunks nodded and turned towards Uub. "Take the blonde somewhere away from here."

Uub knew this routine all too well. Every woman on Vegeta enjoyed the treatment this girl was about to recieve, but this girl looked different. In fact, this was the first girl Uub had met that wasn't falling all over him. He shrugged and walked towards Marron.

"Get away from me!" Marron backed up and found her way behind Pan. Uub had no trouble grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

"Now now," he soothed. "Let's allow our Prince to have his fun. And I'm certain your friend will enjoy herself."

Pan turned around and glared at Uub, "Enjoy myself? I don't find that possible when it comes to dealing with an arrogant prick." She turned back to Trunks who still had that smirk on his face. "And stop staring at me like that!"

"Yes, you will enjoy yourself," Uub whispered in Pan's ear. "Let's just say that there is no such thing as rape when it comes to Prince Trunks."

Pan paled and she felt her limbs go weak, "Rape?" Her voice was a mere cracked whisper.

"Go now, Uub," Trunks never took his eyes off of Pan.

Uub nodded. He grabbed Marron's waist while keeping a good grip on her arm, and took flight.

"Don't you touch me," Pan positioned herself in a fighting stance, ready to kill for the sacrity of her hatred for this obnoxious man that stood before her. Her stomach was still in knots, and it took everything she had to hide her fear. But by the look on Trunks' face, he could just smell how afraid she was.

"There is no reason to be scared," he assured in a low voice tone. "I won't hurt you. Unless you would like that."

Pan felt the strong urge to gag, but kept herself straight. But there was no hiding the disgust that was clearly written on her still pale face. Trunks smiled, but it wasn't genuine.

"I'm not scared of you," Pan lied.

"Then," Trunks, in what seemed like a flash, pinned Pan to the ground. "Shall we start?"

Pan screamed, trying her harderst to wiggle free from his grip without showing her power. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out that she was a part of the Son family. All she could think of was her little brother and her parents. If her ki were to shoot up, they would come rushing and put themselves at risk. Without thinking, Pan began to grow angry at the thought. Kyo was her only sibling. Her parents were so busy training, she had practically raised him. What did these men want from her family? Things would have gone so much easier if Pan had the answers she asked for.

Her thoughts were interupted by a set of lips on her own. It wasn't what she had imagined her first kiss to be. Rough and unwelcome, Pan squirmed even more. Trunks pulled his lips off of hers and started on her neck. To her own disgust, Pan felt a warm rush seer through her body. Almost like she was wanting more. Never have done this, Pan didn't know what she was feeling. Trunks ran his right hand down her side, and found his way to her outer thighs. By the way Pan's back began to arch, she knew exactly what she was feeling. Her pride was in the gutter, and her mind was screaming for her to fight it. But her body was screaming for more.

_'No, no, no...'_ Pan's mind was racing, unsure of how to react against her own body's will.

"Stop!" Pan yelled in desperation. She couldn't help it anymore, her ki flared around her body, forcing Trunks to ground. As dumb a move as it was, Pan kept herself from reaching her super saiyan level. Quickly forming a small energy blast, she shot it directly towards his face. Trunks, in shock and disbelief, was hit dead on. Pan took this chance to take flight, and race away.

"God, I'm so stupid!" Pan screamed at herself as she climbed the sky. She didn't want her parents to find her or sence what was going on, but it was too late for all of that now. It was only seconds before two strong kis could be felt in a far distance. And she knew it wouldn't be much longer before Trunks caught up to her. "Damnit, dad, stay away..."

Pan looked behind her, and seen nothing. But before she could turn her head to focus on what was infront of her, she ran dead smack into what felt like a layered brick wall. Her heart sank, and she regreted doing what she did. Trunks stared down at her, this time she could only see anger. No more arrogance, or that disgusting smirk. Now she had chills up and down her spine. His eyes were cold and dark, and his brow was narrowed down at her. At least when she was about to be raped he had some kind of compassion in his eyes.

"I'll only ask you this once," Trunks spoke in a low tone that made the hairs on Pan's neck stand on end. "What is your name?"

Not once had Pan ever feared for her life. Her muscels were tence, her facial expression was still frozen in shock, and her mouth was still gaped at what all has just happened. She still was not able to register any of tonights events. Almost being raped was one she didn't think would ever sink in. Though, she barely could consider it rape when she recalled herself enjoying every second of it. Her eyes moved away from his, and onto his lips. For a second, she wanted to kiss them, but she quickly looked back up at the man who was obviously restraining for patience.

"My name is Pan," she answered slowly. She couldn't even come up with a smart remark, she was still frightened by the look on his face. She knew exactly what she looked like right now. A foolish deer in headlights. Now Pan could understand why they never moved.

"Pan?" Trunks motioned his hand for her to continue. "And what is your last name, Pan?"

"I don't think my last name is of any importance to you," Pan tried to sound stubborn and set on her decision, but even she could feel her fear wavering in her voice.

"What you consider important, Pan, is completely different than what I feel is," Trunks grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of her defensive position, closing any distance between her body. Pan reacted by trying to push him off, but she was guessing he had already seen is coming when he didn't budge.

"Get off," Pan growled.

Trunks answered her by tightening the grip on her, and staring deep into her eyes. Then he began looking at every facial feature she had, and Pan could tell he was thinking about something. But when Trunks' eyes lightened up, and his frown turned into a smirk, Pan realized that he must have discovered something. And when his eyes found their way back to hers, Pan knew exactly what he had found out.

"Pan Son," he said flatly. Not even in a form of a question. He knew.

She could only nod.

"What are you doing on Earth, Pan?" Trunks asked.

Pan's fear immediatly dissappeared, "What kind of question is that?"

"You're a saiyan, are you not?" he asked sternly.

"Well you've figured out that much on your own, haven't you?" Pan asked, rolling her eyes all the while.

Trunks pulled out a small, walkie talkie looking device and pushed a button, "Uub, return at once, I've found all I need."

"Right," Uub said over the speaker, sounding out of breath. "On my way."

Pan's eyes widened, for two reasons. The first was in fear of Marron's safety, and the second was because of her own. What had he done to Marron?

"What is he doing to my best friend?" Pan powered up and slapped Trunks' hands off of her.

Trunks chuckled, "Believe me, Pan Son, it's nothing that she is not enjoying."

Pan's mouth dropped in shock. "If he laid one hand on her -"

"You'll do what exactly?" Trunks cut her off and powered up to meet her level. He knew Pan was on the brink of leveling up to super saiyan.

"I'll kill him, and I'll do to you just the same," Pan looked ready to fight, her eyes gleaming with madness and frustration.

"Well let me inform you of something," Trunks grabbed Pan's throat, only easy enough to give her room to breath. "I am the Prince of saiyans, and soon to be king. And I'll just let you know that if you lay one finger on Uub or myself, it will be something you won't live to regret. Now if I haven't made myself clear, you incolent bitch, tell me now and I'll prove to you what you're dealing with."

Pan's hands were gripping onto his, trying hard to pull him off. She didn't know whether to power up, or power down. She never coward down, but it never involved her life, either. Her pride got in the way, and she stayed at the level she was before Trunks had made his threat. She felt lower than dirt, being talked down to like that.

"Power down," Trunks whispered in her ear.

The blue aurora quickly died, and Pan's eyes began to tear. Where was her dad? She hated being the one in distress, but there wasn't anything she wanted more than to see her dad put this guys head through a tree.

"Now, how hard was that?" Trunks let her go. "Where is your home, Pan?"

Pan didn't answer. She wasn't going to tell him, but she also feared her life. She couldn't figure out the right words to say without pissing him off even further than what she had. So instead, she began rubbing her neck, and put her head down to hide her tears and shame.

Trunks began feeling guilty, something he hadn't felt in what seemed like years. But something he never thought he would feel, was a strong urge to gather her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine. He hated that side of himself, and he refused to show her any of it. He knew that everything wasn't going to be okay, because he knew exactly what he had to do. He sighed, figuring he should take a second away from her and think of how he was going to reveal her fate.

Pan found her way to the ground and a few feet away from Trunks.

"Please, Pan," Trunks looked at her. "Tell me where your home is."

She did nothing but shake her head, "I can't. No."

"You have a choice," he said. "I was sent here to take any saiyans that have been born without being reported, so I'm due to take you back to Vegeta-Sie where all saiyans belong. You either show me where your home is, or I take you now and come back another time and track the rest of the Son's myself."

He looked up at her, and felt his guilt sink in deeper. He was angry with himself. No woman had ever had this affect on him. Though, no woman has objected to his needs, either. Pan's face gave away all of her emotions, and Trunks could easily tell how confused she was. But before he could feel any worse, her head shot up. The aurora returned to her small body, and her orange bandana drifted to the ground. Without having enough time to react, her hair was spiked out in every which direction in golden fury. Her eyes went from the dark brown, to a bright angry green.

"You're not taking anyone!" Pan raced towards him. "Especially not me!"

Out of shock, Trunks was not able to dodge the numorous blows to his face and sides. In a matter of seconds he could feel blood trailing from his nose and mouth. She was fast, and powerful. How could she go from being upset and vulnerable to a terrifying death note? Trunks had fallen right into her trap, and for that, he felt foolish. Before anymore time went by, Pan was thrown to the ground. Her hair died from it's golden form, and she lay limp in the dirt.

"What the-" Trunks looked up to see Uub standing over Pan, and Marron crying. She ran towards her friend screaming.

Uub frowned, "So I take it you found another saiyan?"

Trunks just sighed and grabbed Pan up from the ground. Marron began beating on his chest and yelling such vulgar at him that she could stop a bull in it's tracks.

"Let's go, Uub," he said as he began flying towards where the capsules had landed.

"Where are you going with her?" Marron yelled.

"I'm taking her to Vegeta-Sei," Trunks stated. "Where she belongs."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**I hope you like my change of direction, in case you didn't read the Author's Note.**

**jazzyfizzler - Thanks for following both of my stories! I look foward to your reviews the most. I promise I will sit down tomorrow and begin reading yours. I haven't had time to lately, but I'm off work for a week! Thank you so much.**

**NiceNipps - I know, I thought about putting Goten as Trunks' company, but I thought that Uub wasn't involved in enough fanfictions as a main character enough.**

**puertorrican-babe - Long enough for ya:P**

**I would answer everyone but I'm very tired and have a looonnnggg trip to Michigan tomorrow morning! Thanks for reviewing.**


	4. Sweet Torture

**WARNING:  
This chapter contains about 90 lemon!  
You've been warned.**

* * *

Marron could feel her heart beating in her ears, pounding its way out of her chest. She ripped off a shred of her mangled left sleeve and wiped her face. Her sobs slowed down into small hiccups, but her mind was still racing. It was mind boggling, the whole night. What threw her off the most was why Gohan or Goku had not shown up. Or eve her own parents at that. She collapsed onto the cold green grass, and mentally kicked herself. While she was with Uub, trying to fight off her bodily cravings, she was sending off numorous energy signals, the way her father had taught her. It had been well over twenty minutes, and still no sign of anyone.

"I guess they weren't high enough energy signals," Marron said to herself, trying to ignore the low beeping noise she was hearing. That was, at least before it clicked in her mind. She shot back up, sitting on her knees and crawled towards the small, blinking, green lights that were posted a few inches from the ground. Once she found her way to it, she got a closer look. "Damn it." She looked over to her left, and off in a distance she could make out the remains of Capsule Corp, also know as, their training area.

All around she could see Videl's miniature inventions sticking out of the ground. Uub and herself were only on the other side of Capsule Corps remains, which meant that even their kis were blocked by the small machines. Marron groaned and threw herself onto her back. Had she of given Uub a better fight, they would have managed to make it outside the training area's limits.

Now, there was only one thing she could do.

Marron got to her feet, and used what was left of her energy to get to the Son house.

* * *

It had only beed fifteen minutes in the capsule, and Trunks was already losing his mind with lust for the girl that lay out cold in his lap. He couldn't help but to stare at her amazing figure, the one he could barely see in the darkness of the night. Now with the moon so close, her body was glowing and iluminated by the bright light. Her hair was damp, and her bangs were sticking to her beautiful, well rounded face. And her shirt was clinging onto her petite but well formed breasts, also showing how well she was curved in all the right places.

Her hips were so small, almost like they had not been broken into, and her legs were perfectly closed together without a space between them. She looked so tempting, but so innocent. Trunks was completely unsure whether or not she was a virgin. In his mind, it was doubtful. Earthlings were pretty stupid to him, but not stupid enough to turn something that looked like her up.

Pan grunted in her sleep, and moved her head over an inch or so, rubbing Trunks in places that could only fuel his needs for her. He tilted his head back in the small pleasure she had just thrown upon him. If this was what she was doing to him just by sleeping, he could only imagine what she was like when she was awake. Trunks bit his lip, picturing what it would be like to have this woman lying under him, bathed with sweat and calling out his name. Trunks was sure he had an erection by now, but his thoughts were leading him onto dreams.

"Where am I?" Pan's eyes opened, and they found their way up to Trunks' unreadable face.

Trunks looked down at her, and stared into those big dark eyes. Her confusion was purely written into them, only riding more onto how badly he wanted to break her innocence. As fast as he confusion came on, it was gone and now completely run down by anger.

"Where are you taking me?" Pan yelled and sat up quickly. Her head made contact with the low ceiling, and she quickly threw herself down onto Trunks' hard chest. Now she was straddled on his lap in such a way, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her body was pressed up so tightly against him...

Pan gasped and her head shot up when she felt something stiffen under her, and she stared into Trunks' sapphire eyes. She could see the lust dwelling in them, as they looked up and down at what parts of her body were revealed.

"Don't look at me like that," Pan whispered, her breath so close to Trunks' ear, that he could feel the chills shooting up and down his spine. It was no longer a concern as to why a woman could have this kind of affect on him, he no longer cared. All he wanted now was her. He wanted to see pleasure seering across her face, and he wanted to be the one to pleasure her in that way. Before he knew what was coming over him, he grabbed her waists, and pulled her body towards him, holding it as tight as he could and pressed his lips against hers.

Pan's lips were soft and warm, and Trunks could tell that he was invading a territory where he was comletely unwelcome, but that didn't stop him. One of his hands left her hips and to the front of her shirt. He felt for buttons or a zipper but he found none. So he was left with only one option. He gripped the front hem of her shirt, and pulled. Pan gasped into his mouth, but was silenced when Trunks' tounge pushed through her lips. The new cold air gave Pan goosebumps, but Trunks' hands began to rub her, taking her very breath away.

As badly as she wanted to push him off, she couldn't. Instead, her urge to fight him off quickly dissapeared, and she let her back arch into his touch. Trunks was well pleased with Pan's reaction. He peeled his lips away from hers, and started on her neck. Even through his lips he could feel the silkiness of her skin. He felt Pan's back arching even more and her head slowly began to tilt back, her way of showing the pleasure of his every touch.

His fingertips were exotic against her hips, and she didn't fight him off when she felt his hands making their way up and under her bra. She couldn't hold in the moans that were escaping her thin lips, urging Trunks to continue with his silent torture. He began sucking and nibbling on her neck, earning loud whimpers from Pan. Trunks diverted his hands from under her bra, and to the upped part of her back. The tips of his fingers left a cold trail along Pan's skin, and it barely took him but two seconds before her bra was now laying on the panel of the capsule.

Trunks brought his hands back and he played with her erect nipples. His lips were now along the crook of her neck, and falling down her collar bone. Trunks could feel her hands grip his hair and tug. There wasn't much force when she began tugging on his hair, but it was enough to send him even further into his lust. He pulled his lips from her shoulder and pushed her back a little to where she was now leaning on the screen of his capsule, and her hand was up against eh ceiling to hold herself up.

Pan was shocked, and instantly fell weak as a strange warmth overcame her nipples. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan, and she felt her eyes water. She had never felt something like this before. There was absolutely no strength in her body. Pan had imagined what it would be like to have an experience like this, but she never thought it would be like this. She was silent as well as Trunks, but her body language was all she needed. With every sound that escaped from Pan, she was answered with one of his own.

Earlier that night, Pan's mind was telling her to stop. But now, even her mind was begging her to cut to the chase. Before Pan could think any further, Trunks' armor was undone and he was fumbling with her belt buckle. All the while, his lips never left Pan's body. Her moans only seemed to get louder with every stroke of Trunks' tounge. Tears began to stream down Pan's face, coursing over her rosey cheeks. She felt Trunks stop and look up at her His forehead was pressed against hers, and his breathing was heavy. Pan squinted her eyes as they met with his.

"Damnit," Pan breathed, grabbing a lock of his hair. "Why'd you stop?"

Trunks's hands never left her belt buckle. He began working pulling them off, but stopped.

"Is this what you want?" Trunks pressed his lips roughly against hers, and Pan obliged by opening her mouth and welcoming him. Trunks stopped worrying about her tears, and finally grew short of irritated, and ripped the legs of her pants right off of her body, and pulled the remains off with them. Pan pulled away from his lips, and was shocked to see that Trunks' pants were already undone.

He looked at her, "Tell me this is what you want."

Pan whimpered when, again, his mouth took over her breasts, with one hand treating the other, "I want this. I need this, just please don't stop."

Pan almost regretted her words when with the mere buck of his hips, he was inside her. Her head was thrown back and she screamed. Trunks didn't stop, as the scream was a mix of pleasure and pain. He had never been with someone like this - By Pan's reaction and the tightness of her body, he knew he had just taken her virginity, but he couldn't will himself to take it slow.

Their beathing was both hot and heavy, both panting and groaning against eachother's lips. The pain was seering through Pan's frail hips, but the pleasure was too much, and made the pain feel just as good. Her nails were digging into his back and his shoulders, earning yelps from Trunks. His thrusting was beginning to get faster, and harder, and Pan could feel his muscels getting tense, just as well as her own. Then, something new happened. A sensual feeling of pleasure began to swell, almost like it was begging to be released.

Pan's toes curled, and her grip on Trunks began to loosen, and her hands started to shake. Trunks opened his eyes, barely able to see. Sweat was beading down Pan's forehead. She was biting her lip, but the moans were able to find a way out and into Trunks' yearning ears. He wanted more, he wanted to hear her screaming his name, and begging him for more. He put his hand in her hair, grasping a lock of it and pulling it back as he quickened his pace and put more power into his thrusts.

He could feel it. Trunks pressed his lips against Pan's neck, sucking and nibbling between his own gasps. His arm was tightly around her hips, pulling her down to meet his every thrust, completely in stride to his movements. He could feel himself reading to climax, but he held himself back in wants to hear Pan scream out with hers first. He wanted nothing back to hear her screaming his name, and he wasn't going to stop until her heard it. But whether he was ready or not, he could no longer hold in what was coming in such a mad rush of pleasure. Trunks let go of her hair, and placed his free hand on her shoulder and started pulling her down on him even harder than before.

She could barely hold it in anymore. Pan's breathing was getting heavier, and her she gripped Trunks as hard as her weak fingers could. And finally, what she thought she would never experience, happened. Her back arched into his grip, and she slammed her head down onto his shoulder. Her teeth began to sink into his skin before Trunks pushed her against the panel and threw his head back. Pan couldn't help but to do the same as the pleasure that had been building up finally released itself, and she screamed out his name, almost lost in her panting, but Trunks could hear her loud and clear as he joined her, and called out her name.

After a few more small but rough thrusts of his hips, he fell weak and back into his seat, Pan's limp body in tow, following ontop of him. It took several minutes before their breathing was finally calm and slow, and only a minute after, the two were in a dead sleep, neither of them knowing how in the hell that just happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Ok, ok, it's almost four in the morning. Sorry if everything sucked and that the chapter was so short, but it's something right?**

**Jazzyfizzler- Lol. I always love your reviews. Keep them coming. I thought about the rape concept, but I wasn't feeling a lemon at the moment.**

**NiceNipps- Sorry I didn't clarify that in Chapter 3, but I hope I made up for it? I didn't realize that until after I had already posted it.**

**VvxLuvsSusake4EverxvV- Thanks. I hope you don't mind the new direction I'm going with this story.**

**dutchangel1979- I hope you like this one. :**

**Celestial Samurai- Do you not get the meaning of fanFICTION? You forgot to point out that Vegeta-Sei was destroyed beofre Pan's time, that Marron can't fly, and Trunks doesn't have the cold attitude I put him with in this story. Hmm, grasp the concept that it's NOT REAL. I obviously don't care what the author says.**

**Mary - Jade- Thank you. :**

**Penny-JPanimeluver - Lol. I hope this chapter is as good as my last.**

**Reviews.**


	5. A Tail

"What are we going to do?"

Videl was sitting on the loveseat, her arm around Gohan in a tight, scared embrace. She could see the tears falling from the corners of his eyes, and dripping off of the tip of his nose. Marron was seated across the room, her face pale from being emotionally drained. She knew their would be this kind of reation from Gohan and Videl, but it was a hard scene to face.

"It's my fault," Gohan blamed himself. "I should have followed after Pan."

"Gohan," Videl hugged him tighter. "It's not your fault. You know our daughter, there would have been no getting her home. She's too stubborn."

"We'll get her back," Marron stood to her feet. "I know we can."

Videl sniffled, hiding her own tears in hopes to be strong for her husband. "How can we, Marron?"

Marron sighed, her eyes were dry from her break down and her hair was knotted from the quick flight here. As wobbly as her legs felt, she still stood her ground.

"One day while I was training with dad, we were taking a break. So I took a look inside the building we always train near, and found so many amazing things in there," Marron stopped. "Including what I thought were something like, space ships?"

Videl and Gohan both shot their heads up, looks of hope rising on them.

"Thats right, Gohan," Videl laughed with hopes. "Bulma was inventing something major before Vegeta-Sei took her."

"They're years old, though," Gohan stated.

"Who cares?" Marron chimed in. "You two graduated from high school with honors, and at the top of your class from college! You two can do this."

Gohan used his sleeve to wipe the remaining tears from his face. A smile was finally replacing the sadness that destroyed both Marron and Videl's hearts. Gohan was always so happy, just like his father. It was hard for anyone when he was in distress. And Pan had inherited that trait from him.

"Alright," Gohan stood and dusted himself off. "Marron, do you remember where you found these?"

* * *

Trunks sat in silence, his mind struggling to register what had just happened between himself and the beautiful woman on his lap. He remembered that instant feeling of regret when he discovered that Pan was a virgin. But even his guilt and regret was not enough to stop himself from the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced. Trunks had been with many women, but none of them were virgins. In fact, none of them where anywhere close to being virgins. Over all these years, he had had his best sexual experience with a girl who was only part saiyan, in a cramed capsule.

But another thing that was hard to grip, was the intense pain and pleasure mix that he felt when Pan's teeth were sinking into the crook of his neck. Clearly, many things were hidden from this girl. He wasn't even sure she knew there was a war between Earth and another planet. Everyone knew who Prince Trunks was, but the look on her face when she seen his was enough to tell that she had no idea who he was. Not even a clue. If, in fact, she had no idea who he was, then she had no knowledge of mating. Trunks was sure that was what she was doing.

She may only be part saiyan, but her instincts were right in tact. Thats when it hit him. Someone with almost no knowledge of her own race surely shouldn't even have instincts that well, right? Trunks reached behind Pan and pulled a lever on the panel, and a small window opened beside him. He looked through the window, and to the moon. Surely enough, he was looking directly at his answer. Though only those with saiyan blood could see this. The moon was a bright shade of orange, with a blue aurora surrownding it. To an Earthling, the would see only a half moon tonight, but Trunks' could see it all. A full, orange moon. It was mating season.

He shut the window, and reached up to his shoulder with the same hand. A feeling of relief fell over him, right before a strange feeling. A feeling of sadness. Maybe he didn't want to push her off? Trunks scowled at himself, and dismissed the thought quickly. He had a year to mate to another woman. Surely it wasn't going to be with someone who was of such low class, and barely knew of the blood that was rushing through her veins at this very moment. As much as he tried to feel disgusted with the slacking behavior in this woman, he couldn't. Afterall, it wasn't her fault, right?

Trunks couldn't help but roll his eyes at his own thoughts. He didn't want to think about it anymore. But he couldn't help it. He had already dressed her, and she still hasn't awaken yet. Her breathling was very quiet, and Trunks could feel her heart beating against his own. Before he could think anymore and secretly enjoy this moment, the panel of the capsule beeped loudly.

"Landing time in exactly one minute."

"About time," Trunks looked back down to the sleeping woman in his lap, but didn't try to wake her up. Her pants were shredded, the remains only covering the areas that he hadn't wanted any other man seeing when he was going to exit his cramped pod. He hadn't talked to Uub the entire flight, but it hadn't bothered him. He rather enjoyed the silence. Well, at least after the little escapade between Pan and himself. But, no doubt, he would have a chat with him about that obvious 'accomplishment; on Earth with the blonde girl. Sure, they both have had plenty of women, but it never got old to talk and brag about it to eachother.

Trunks felt the ship start to shake. The speed was beginning to pick up, rattling the capsule even more. Soon enough, Pan's head shot up with a loud shrill. Trunks felt a ringing in his ears after that one.

"Whats going on?" Pan yelled over the loudness.

"Shut up," Trunks grabbed her head and pulled it onto his chest as he grabbed a metal bar next to his head, preparing them both for the impact that was only a few seconds away. Just as he had expected, Pan was fighting his grip, screaming and shouting vulgar things at him. He felt no need to respond to her, so he merely rolled his eyes.

The landing was, indeed, not soft. Everytime Trunks had ridden in one of these, he always stepped out with a bruise somewhere on his body. With the way Pan was fighting him, he figured he would be stepping out with more than just one bruise. One everything was settled, Trunks released Pan's head and grabbed her cheeks with a deathgrip and pulled her face an inch from his own.

"If you ever hit me like that again," he speaks to her in the coldest voice he could work up. "I will see to it that you will be put in permanent restraint. You're from Earth, so I'm sure that you don't know what that means, but I'm going to tak a wild guess that you don't want to find out?"

Pan's pride was damaged as she nodded her head in agreement.

Trunks shoved her face away, "Good."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Vegeta-Sei," Trunks started pressing buttons.

"WHAT?!" Pan screamed.

Trunks stopped and covered his ears, but was too late. It felt like his ears were bleeding.

"Kami, you remind me of my mother!" he yelled at her. "Are all of you Earthlings so obnoxious? Fuck, woman! Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Pan got close to his face. "You kidnapped me! Take me home!"

"You are home!" Trunks pressed the final button on the keypad, and the pod responded with a loud crack, and then the door began to lift. Trunks grabbed Pan by her arms and threw her out onto the dirt, and stepped out behind her. He looked at her struggle to her feet, looking in the distance. Knowing that she was going to run, Trunks grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

Trunks ignored her screaming, and looked up out of the crater his capsule had created. There stood his mother, father, sister, Goten, and a few other saiyans from the palace. They all had the same look on their face - Confusion. He walked up and out of the large crater, almost canyon, and was met at the same time by Uub, who was also just arriving. Uub apparently had no interest in the welcoming commitee, and walked right passed them and took flight.

"Who is that?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"I found a saiyan," Trunks stated flatly. "The Sons have been hiding her from us."

"Are you sure she's a saiyan?" Vegeta asked, not convinced that this small girl was of saiyan blood.

Trunks didn't respond with words. Instead, he lifted the back of Pan's shirt, and lowered the back of her pants to reveal a scar of where a tail once was.

"Of course I'm a fucking saiyan!" Pan yelled, her voice sighning for her embarassment. "You don't have to show my ass to prove it!"

"Will you shut up?" Trunks flicked where her tail once was and she shrieked.

"What the fuck?" Pan was in tears, her hands clamped tightly onto Trunks' armor.

"I see," Vegeta frowned. "Take her to the medical lab. Be sure to it that her tail is restored."

Trunks growled, "I don't feel like hearing her mouth anymore than I have to."

"I'll take her then," Goten chimed in, a look of annoyance on his face. "Now go back to your high and mighty throne and keep doing what you do best - Absolutely nothing."

"Don't start with -"

Bulma cut her son off, "Both of you stop. Trunks, go ahead home, I'm pretty sure you've had a long trip. Goten and I will see Pan to the medical lab."

"I don't want a tail!" Pan's foot made a good connection with Goten's groin, and he instinctivly dropped to his knees, dropping Pan in the process.

Vegeta picked Pan up off the ground by her shirt and put her on her feet. She was standing about a foot or more shorter than he was.

"You are on my planet now," he spoke. Pan was shocked. She thought she would never hear a voice colder than Trunks'. But sure enough, this man could freeze a pot of boiling water with one breath. "And you will do as you are told." Vegeta released her and walked away, and Pan was back on her butt where she had started. Vegeta turned around and looked at Goten who was now breathing hard and sweating. "Get up, you pathetic waste of space."

Bulma kneeled down next to Pan, "Don't worry about him. He's all talk."

"Yeah," another blue haired girl seated herself by Pan after Trunks had taken flight in the same direction as Uub. "So whats your name?"

Pan stood to her feet, and her, Bulma, Bra and Goten began walking in the direction of a huge building.

"My name is Pan," Pan felt a rush of weakness in her legs. She had been cramped up for hours.

After long introductions and conversation, they were now in the medical lab. Pan learned the names of them. Bra, Bulma, and Goten. She knew she had heard the name Goten somewhere before, but couldn't put her finger on it. So she desided to find out later. Right now, she was only worried about one thing.

"How am I supposed to grow a tail?" Pan asked Bulma.

Bra and Goten had both already left. Goten left after Pan had pissed him off, and Bra followed in an attempt to cool him off somehow.

"It's hard to explain," Bulma said. "But I assure you, you'll be okay."

"I hope."

Bulma began talking to a man, both of them occasionally glancing at Pan, nodding every now and then. They were out of earshot, almost like they knew Pan had great hearing. It took several minutes until Bulma returned next to Pan.

"Let's sit down," Bulma took a seat and patted the one beside her. Pan was glad at least someone on this planet had a gene of kindness in them. "Tell me, Pan. Who are your parents?"

Pan wasn't going to say, but she knew that cat was out of the bag already. "Gohan and Videl."

"Oh my," Bulma covered her mouth. "Gohan is a daddy?"

"You knew him?" Pan crossed her legs in her seat.

"Oh of course!" Bulma's eyes were rimming with tears, making Pan almost regret asking. "I grew up with Gohan's father, Goku. And Gohan was just a toddler before I was brought here."

"You're an Earthling?" Pan was amazed. "Why are you here?"

"Well, the planet we're on right now was brought back quite a few years ago. And the king, my husband, was just a Prince at the time. And he needed a mate in order to become king, or else he would have lost the throne to someone else," Bulma explained.

"But," Pan was started to confuse herself. "Don't you want to go back home?"

"I did, when I first got here," Bulma laughed with memories. "But then, I started falling in love with him. As cold and hard as he can be, I know he truely loves me, too. And I know he cares about me. Sure, I miss my family and friends, and my old life on Earth. But I'm happy here. And I'm sure you will learn to love it, too. Just the way I did."

"Pan Son?" someone called from an open door across the room. He was a dark haired man, reading a clipboard.

"Are you going to be here when I get out?" Pan asked Bulma.

"Of course," she said. "I have to take you back to the palace when it's over."

Pan nodded and followed the man to a large room, full with nurses, doctors, and computers. No one looked at her, besides an older man with the same style of armor that Trunks had on, just a different color. He instructed Pan to take seat on a big white chair. She did as she was told, and sat on the cold, metal seat. As soon as she placed her arms on the rests and her feet comfortably on the edge, she was pinned. Metal cuffs linked Pan tightly to the chair, and another steel cuff linked her neck to the head rest.

"Whats going on?" Pan yelled. Her whole body was alarmed. She couldn't move. Her hands and feet were the only thing she could inch and squirm. "Let me go!"

"This will only take a second," the man said. She looked over to a nurse who was now handing the man a long needle, with a very thick, yellow liquid in the syringe. This only made her panic more. Her face was now pale as he came closer and closer with the large needle.

"Get away from me!" Pan was screaming and squirming, trying her hardest to free herself from the deathgrip of this pathetic chair. A lump formed in her throat when the man drew his arm back, and nearly stabbed Pan in her side. The lump was now gone, and Pan screamed with pain at the top of her lungs. Unlike Trunks, no one seemed phased by her high pitched shrills. Tears were streaming down her face, her body felt like it was on fire, and she could feel the beads of sweat joining in the stream of tears. Pan threw her head back, and her nails were digging into her palms. Soon, blood was gushing from her tight fists and onto the chair.

This was the most agonizing pain Pan had ever felt. She was wishing that she was recieving a beating from Eighteen and her grandpa, as long as there was none of this. After another thirty seconds of this burning, the cuffs dissapeared into the chair, and Pan launched herself onto the floor. She was gripping her stomach with one hand, and beating the floor with the other. She could feel the ground shaking, but ignored everyones stares.

"Make it stop!" she kept screaming it over and over again until she felt something other than her fist hitting the floor. As the pain began to subside, Pan got to her knees, and felt an odd thud against her legs. She stood to her feet, the burning still there but it was fading fast. Then another thud. And another. Pan looked behind her, and through the blurred vision of her tears, there it was.

A tail.

* * *

**I know, I know... It was short.**

**But I'm tired.**

**G'night everyone.**

**NiceNipps - That was probably my best lemon. Other version? What do you mean?**

**dutchangel1979 - I hope this chapter met your expectations?**

**Penny-JPanimeluver - I'm sorry I'm distracting you! Lol. You'll see Pan's reaction to the little "escapade" in the nest chapter.**

**VxxLuvSusake4EverxxV - Did I scare you? Lol.**

**rabbit16 - Hope you like. )**

**30 reviews and I'll update.**

**pCe.**


	6. Mating Season

"It wasn't that bad, now was it, darling?"

Pan met up with Bulma in the waiting room, her eyes cut with a mix between anger and aggrivation. That was the most painful thing Pan had ever experienced! How could something like that not hurt? Pain was still shooting through her body, and there were numerous gauzes on Pan's backside, putting pressure on the minor bloodflow from where her skin was torn. In any other situation, Pan would be rubbing it until the pain was gone. Though, in this case, she felt far too sensitive. Even the brown, furry tail was sensitive. 

It had been a half an hour sence this new body part had been revived, and she still couldn't control it. Her tail was moving furiously between her legs, hitting them with such force, that Pan knew there was going to be welts and bruises in the morning. 

"_That bad_?" Pan scoffed. There were still stains on her cheeks from the tears that had spilled down her face from the pain.

"I'm sorry I had to tell a little fib, but I didn't want to scare you," Bulma put her arm around Pan's shoulders.

"So where am I going now?" Pan asked sarcastically. "Am I supposed to have furry ears, too?"

Bulma frowned, "No, Pan, but I was given an order by your master to take you-"

"Master!" Pan stopped and ripped Bulma's arm away from her shoulders, which, oddly enough, were just as tender as her backside. "No one is my master!"

"Trunks as requested that you belong to him until he finds a rightful place for you," Bulma's voice now was showing frustration. "Preferably in the saiyan army as a nurse to hep those that are wounded."

"I am _not_ going to be a stupid nurse," Pan mumbled under her breath. "How about you just send me back to Earth?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Pan," Bulma sighed, remembering years ago, when she had been wishing the same. "I have alot of control over Vegeta-Sei, but once Vegeta has approved of a request, there is nothing more I can do about it."

Pan swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat, and willed away her tears. 

"I want to go home!" Pan wailed and sank to her knees. "I can't **be** here... I want my family back."

Bulma kneeled down to comfort her, "The most I can do is request that you acompany Trunks on his next visit. He's returning there next month."

Pan's head shot up, "What? Why is he returning to Earth?" Sudden fear dawned over her. 

"He says he has unfinished business to take care of," Bulma helped Pan to her feet. "He didn't tell us exactly what it was, though."

Pan continued to walk along side of Bulma, though she didn't speak a word. All that was drowning her mind was the thought of her brother having to suffer tha same fate as herself. She didn't want Kyo to be ripped from his mother's arms and out of their lives forever. Pan struggled to come up with a plan to keep Trunks from making another trip there. There had to be something that would keep his mind off of the next visit. Bulma's words interupted her thoughts.

"So, Pan, can I ask you something?" Bulma began looking her up and down.

"Sure," Pan was growing annoyed very quickly with her tail, which was now beating against hers and Bulma's leg.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"My clothes?" Pan looked down, and then it hit her. How the fuck could she forget that? Pan's face boiled a hot color of red, her eyes big with embarassment as she tried to cover herself up some more. 

"Ah, I see," Bulma giggled. "My son can be quite the charmer."

"He deffinantly _isn't_," Pan scowled. "He's a jerk."

Bulma only laughed in response, "And he can be just like his father."

Pan didn't even want to remember the coldness of that man.

It wasn't too long of a walk. Everything seemed to be very closed in, where flying was almost pointless. The sky was a beautiful shade of red and white, and there was almost no sun. The wind was picking up, sweeping under the scrap remains of Pan's clothing, sending chills up and down her spine - Goosebumps blanketing her pale skin. There were no roads, no sidewalks, no cars. There were only large buildings with names Pan has never heard of. There wasn't even a McDonalds. Where did people eat or grocery shop around here? Pan took another look at the sky, something new was stuck out. Something she hadn't noticed until just now.

"Bulma," Pan stopped, right before entering the palace gates. "Whats wrong with the moon?"

Bulma looked up at the orange and blue moon, but didn't look phased at all. In fact, she looked confused. "What do you mean? It looks just like it normally does."

"What? You can't see that? It never looked like that on Earth," Pan was pointing histarically, like a little kid. 

"Pan, are you -" Bulma froze and gasped. "Oh, Kami, Pan is the moon orange?"

"Yes, with a blue glow," Pan continued to stare at it.

Almost instantly, Bulma grabbed Pan's hair and held it up, then began to search her neck and shoulders. It took her a minute or so, but once she was finished, she let go of Pan's hair and sighed with great relief. Pan straightened herself and raised her eyebrows at the relieved queen.

"What was that about?" Pan tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"It's mating season," Bulma smiled and kept walking.

"Mating season?" Pan started laughing. "What are we, _animals_?"

Bulma turned her head and smiled, "Of course."

Pan's face faultered, "Excuse me? Are you being serious? What is mating season for saiyans?" She made her way back to Bulma's side.

Bulma pushed the collar of her gown down lower, and revealed what looked like a healed snake bite. It was obviously completely healed, but the scar was compeltely visible, and a light pink color that stuck out from the rest of her skin tone. Pan's eyes widened.

"You guys go around _biting_ eachother?"

Bulma burst into laughter.

"It's the way-" Laughter. "That a saiyan-" More laughter. "Claims his or her-" Laugher comes to a stop. "Mate." Tears of laughter were now cornering Bulma's big blue eyes.

"Mate?" Pan rolled her eyes. "So I'm supposed to go and find a mate somewhere?"

"Well, not exactly. It only comes around once every so often, and it's compeltely random," Bulma began to walk again. "The saiyans don't know when it's coming or when it goes away, so it's impossible for anyone to prepare themselves."

"O...k...," Pan still didn't understand, which was clear to Bulma.

"In shorter terms, it just makes all saiyan men and women very horny," Bulma shrugged.

Pan knew something was way different in the capsule with Trunks.

There was no way she would have done that willingly.

* * *

It was almost like nothing he did to distract himself from the thoughts of her would work. Her beautiful eyes worked magic on his soul within one very cramped night of passion. With all the other women he had been with, he could never remember their names the day after. Especially not every detail of their face, like, how her eyes would gleam with a little twinkle when she was mad, or the dimples on her cheeks when she scowls, or how soft her skin was under his fingertips. 

"Damnit," Trunks cursed himself as he mad his way out of his bathroom and into his rather large room. Even with the towel covering his waist, down to his knees, he could clearly see the erection forming underneith. He sursed himself some more. Now just thinking about this girl was getting him excited. "Fucking mating season."

Trunks looked over at the time, annoyed that it was still so early in the day. Just another three hours before he could fall asleep. His sleeping scheduel was strict, having to keep up with everything meant to keep a regular sleep. But a little nap never hurt. Trunks laid in his bed, stomache down and his arms folded under his head. His mind was still swirling with thoughts of Pan Son. Something about her was very different. He had never met a girl like her. So stern, stubborn, hard headed and so full of pride. Even when she had refused him on Earth, he still found himself yerning for her. He wasn't used to that kind of reaction out of a woman. It was different, and it only made him want her more.

Just as he began drifting off into a welcoming slumber, there was a knock at his door, then he heard it open. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother and Pan standing at her side with her arms folded. It was a good thing most of his face was hidden in the pillows. He didn't want either of them to see him smiling at her presence.

"What do you want?" he asked with fake annoyance.

"For you to take me home," Pan tried mumbling, though it came out loud enough for Trunks to hear.

"Well thats too damn bad," his eyes closed once more. "We don't always get what we want."

"Son, I need you to show Pan where she is sleeping tonight," his mom said. "Would you like her in the guest room in Bra's wing, or yours?"

"Mine, of course," Trunks spoke, almost too quickly. So he decided to cover his almost apparent anxiousness. "I need to keep an eye on her."

"I'm not a child," Pan kicked his wall, putting a small dent in it. 

"So then, stop acting like one," runks sat up. "Mother, just leave her in here, I think I may need to have a talk with her."

"Sure," Bulma exited the room and shut the door behind her.

There was an akward silence between the two after Bulma had left. Trunks was sitting on his huge bed, looking Pan up an down, looking like he was debating on something. Pan, though she was hiding it as well as possible, was returning his stare as she gazed at his amazing chest. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. Maybe it was because she had never seen someone like him, only the nerds her mother had brought home for Pan to meet. Even though her dad scared all of them away, Pan had neevr felt any kind of attraction to them. So it was technically a good thing.

"So," Pan scoffed. "What do you want to say to me?"

Trunks stood up and walked to his dresser, pulled out two pairs of sweat pants. One was smaller than the other, and a dull shade of gray. He glanced at Pan and stared before speaking.

"I should make you pay, what I will call, a price for these," Trunks threw the pants to her, followed by a black shirt. "But I'll be nice to you for today."

"I would walk around naked before paying you shit," Pan held both items of clothing tight to her chest.

"Have it your way," Trunks dropped his towel, and he could have swore he saw Pan's jaw drop, but she quickly recovered and turned her head. "What are you hiding from? You've had your viewing earlier, whats wrong?"

"Don't!" Pan sneered, with her head still turned. "Don't you ever bring that up! If this were Earth, I could get you for rape."

Trunks pulled the bigger pair of sweats on, "Two things wrong with that, Panny. One, this is not Earth, so take a wiff and get use to it, alright? Two, I would barely even consider that to be rape. You wanted it just as much as I did. Hell, I think you wanted it more."

Pan was speechless. 

"You can turn around now," Trunks didn't bother putting a shirt on. "I'm not completely naked."

Pan turned around, still not use to his amazing body, and stared at him. This earned a smirk from Trunks, snapping Pan out of her deep gaze.

"Didn't you get enough, yet?" Trunks laughed and sat back down on his bed. 

"Shut up," Pan tried to remain calm and keep the excessive drool in her mouth. "Where can I get dressed?"

Trunks raised his eyebrows, "Right there."

"I don't think so," Pan looked around, and spotted two doors. "Which one of those is the bathroom?"

Trunks looked at both doors, then back to the confused girl in front of him. He was still unable to get over her beauty. Figuring it was something to do with mating season, he shrugged it off. But the thought kept coming back. All that ever crossed his mind was her, and how he wanted her out of whatever clothing she had on. He then thought of his year time limit on finding a mate, and he wanted that throne more than anything. He wanted to show everyone on this planet that he was not just a spoiled, man whore prince. And that he would equal up to way more than that. 

He took another look at Pan, who looked fairly annoyed. She looked even more beautiful when she was pissed off.  
"So, do you like your tail?" Trunks asked.  
"No! It hurt," Pan looked at her tail. Almost as if it was tired from the consistant movement, it was now dragging on the floor behind her. "And how the hell do you control it?"  
"It takes time," Trunks looked at her tail. "It's about as hard as controling the movement of your pinky toe."  
Pan stood still for a second, and Trunks looked at her feet and watched them move slightly. He couldn't help it, he fell into a fit of laughter. She was _actually trying_ to move her pinky toe. Pan's faced turned a bright pink.  
"It's not funny! Shut up!" Pan stormed to one of the two doors, taking a lucky guess and finding the right door to the bathroom, her tail dragging behind her.

His laughter turned into coughing, and he could hear Pan yell something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. All he could manage to grasp was something about losing a lung. He ran a hand through his hair, and a bell seemed to ring in his head. His parents had wanted him to find a mate, Trunks wanted the throne, and none of the saiyan women were able to maintain the thought of marrying the prince... And here stood a beautiful woman, who was powerful, funny and bright. Trunks looked towards the bathroom door, and smirked. 

Maybe...  
_Maybe_ he had already found a legible mate.

* * *

They had been working for hours on end, and had started early in the morning. It took hours of research to find the original blue prints for the machine they had found, but Videl had cracked into Capsule Corps old computer system, and had found that it was, indeed, going to be built for space transportation. Marron had rounded up her parents to help with the work, and Gohan had called his father in to help him find the parts that went to the machine. It had taken most of the day just to find some of the parts, and they were still missing alot of them.

"Videl, are you sure you don't want any more help?" Eighteen grabbed a throw towel, and cleaned her face of most of the grease stains. 

"Yeah, I mean, we could stick around and help you guys," Krillen stood by his wife, a sypathetic smile on his face. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

Videl stopped messing with the programing of the ship once it beeped at her, and looked over at the two, "I know, but it's getting late already. Me and Gohan will be heading out soon, and Marron needs some sleep. She had a rough night last night and still hasn't went to bed."

Eighteen looked over at her daughter who was in the corner with Goku trying to peice together the left wing of the ship, and reading off of the blueprints. Her eyer were dull from being so exhausted, and her hair was a tangled mess. She smiled and looked back at Videl.

"I guess you're right," Eighteen yelled for Marron to get ready. "We'll come back first thing tomorrow and help out."

"Thanks," Videl turned back to the keyboard, and continued typing.

It had been a rough day. It was about three in the morning when Marron had come to wake them up, and they had been awake ever since. It was now going on nine, and the sun was long gone. The moon was shining bright, twinkling with the countless stars. Soon, Goku left and said that it was best to get rest for the next day. It was now down to Gohan and Videl. The roof to Capsule Corp was cracked and large pieces were missing. The holes were large enough to get a good view of the night sky.

"We better head home, Videl," Gohan folded up some papers and began packing away some tools. "It's getting late."

Videl jumped down from the ladder she was on, and landed right into her husbands arms. "Yeah, I'm sure your mom is tired of watching Kyo." She looked up at the sky, the moonlight illuminating her face and hair. "It's beautiful, Gohan. I can't believe our daughter is somewhere up there."

"Yeah, and my brother," Gohan looked up at the sky, and something dawned over him, making him almost drop his wife.

"Gohan!" Videl retreated from his grasp and surveyed his face. The only thing she was able to tell in the small amount of light, was fear. "Gohan, whats wrong?"

"Videl, we have to make this ship work as soon as possible."

"Why? What-"

"I don't want any of those saiyan males to get ahold of my baby girl," Gohan was now almost in tears.

Videl sighed and forced a smile, "Our daughter will make all of the right choices, we raised her like that."

"No, Videl, she's not going to have any control over her body, just like any of the saiyans up there. It doesn't hit those of us without tails as hard as it does with those who have one, but she's closer to the moon where she is right now."

"Gohan, I don't understand what you're saying," Videl placed her arms around her husband.

"It's mating season, Videl."

* * *

**Bahahaha.**

**Okay okay, so a little bit of a cliffy?  
I dunno, but I hope this chapter wasn't too short for ya.**

**puertorrican-babe - Lol. Yeah, Ive heard that one.  
VvxLuvsSusake4EverxvV - I'm sorry I scared you. Lol. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Benny- Can I call you that? Lol. Your welcome for the updates. I'm going to try and finish what I start, and not leave everyone hanging.**

**MamaJMarie - I know! Theres almost NO TP fans anymore. It's depressing. I'm telling you, back when I was a huge TP fan, there were tons of fanfictions, new and old, everyday. I miss those days.**

**dutchangel1979 - Glad you liked. Sorry this chapter isn't as exciting, but it's getting there!**

**jazzyfizzler - Can you believe, that after all these years of being a hardcore TP fan, that I've only written two lemons? Lmao. I'm such a lame. I'm glad it was good, though. Now I don't feel so akward writting it. And I like the usage of big words. :P**

**NiceNipps - Lol. You confused me, but its ok. Yeah, you'll see within the next few chapters the reason as to Goten's attitude. I explained just a little bit of it in this chapter. Note, that Trunks wants to prove everyone wrong by taking the throne:)**

**Now, look for the new chapter of I Had Him First. It will be up within the next few hours. Even though I haven't even typed it yet, it will come to me.**

**Ciao.**


	7. Uncle Goten

Videl looked at Gohan with fear drawn in bold across her colorless face. Her throat went dry, but her eyes were complete opposite. She hadn't known of mating season until the night it happened between her and Gohan. Even though she had no saiyan blood, she was still able to feel the intensity and the overwelming passion. Gohan didn't have a tail, but there was still something so much different about him when the moon went on a rave. If someone who was completely human was able to feel the effects, there was no doubt in her mind that Pan would.

"Gohan, you don't think anything will happen, do you?" Videl began clinging to her husband in fear for her daughter's life. "Will they hurt her?"

Gohan nuzzled his nose on the top of Videl's head, ignoring the fact that now he was feeling the effects, "I can't say, Videl. I would like to think that they won't, but I can't be sure."

"Well, what should we do?" Videl asked.

"Let's get some sleep until the sun comes up, and then we'll come back," Gohan pulled Videl up off of her feet. "With or without help, we need to get this done."

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"Will you _shut up_? Can a woman take a shower in peace? **Ah**!"

Pan took the bar of soap and lounged it at the door. She jumped back into the steamy water. Truth was, she had been done washing for almost twenty minutes. But she had never been in a shower like this before. Three shower heads coming from different directions, automated soap and shampoo dispencers, a massage seat under one of the shower heads. It amazed her, and she would much rather relax than face the reality of what was outside of the bathroom door.

An over confident, horny bastard.

Pan still hadn't stopped mentally kicking her own ass over what happened in that capsule. She swore to herself that she would never allow herself to be in the same building as Trunks by herself. No way. She threw all of her morals and values out the window over one night of cramped over rated "fun". All of this was so over whelming, and she couldn't take much more.

She looked down, and rolled her eyes at the furry brown tail that was flicking back and forth everytime a stream of water hit it. Pan was still very tender on her lower back and the tail itself was painful, but she figured she would get used to it. She got up and looked out of the shower doors, and began working on something. Pan lifted her right foot up, and began trying to work some motion into her pinky toe, but nothing worked.

"Stupid tail!"

Pan sighed and leaned back into the massage seat, "I don't see how things could get any worse."

"Oh, but _I_ do."

Pan's eyes grew into big sausers as she slowly looked over, and found Trunks peaking his head in. You would assume that most guys wouldn't make it so obvious that they were checking out your body, but boy, was he different. He had no shame in examining every inch of Pan's exposed body. Pan snatched the towel off the rack next to her, but didn't bother covering up. She whirled the towel in her hands as fast as she could, and released it, earning a woman-like yelp out of Trunks when the towel made a nice slapping connection with his face.

"Get out of here!" Pan wailed, pulling the towel back to now cover herself.

Trunks' face was beating red, but he was still able to grab onto Pan's wrist and pull her out of the shower. Quickly, Pan covered herself and stumbled trying to keep up with Trunks as he made his way out of the bathroom. He removed his hand from his face and glared daggers at her.

"Are you _crazy_?" Trunks bent down enough to get close to her face for a nice scolding. "I could have your head for what you just did!"

A part of Trunks regretted what he just did. Getting in her face and screaming wasn't the button he was trying to push, but he could almost see the steam shooting from Pan's ears. He looked down at her clenched fists, being sure there wasn't going to be one making friends with his face, and looked back up.

Pan stomped her foot like a child, "And I should rip your dick off for what you just did to me! Taking advantage of me during mating season? You're disgusting! I don't know why any right minded woman could ever want a **pig like you**!"

Trunks was at a loss for words. His eyes were wide and his jaw was tempted to drop. There has never been anyone that has talked to him like that, especially a woman. A woman he had sex with, for Kami's sake. Anger boiled inside of him once Pan shoved past him to make her way back into the bathroom, but his body was still in shock. He wouldn't be suprised if his face was pale.

His bathroom door being slammed snapped him out of his stage of shock, and he straightened up enough to find a seat on his bed. He could hear Pan talking to herself in the bathroom, saying some pretty nasty things. She was very conniving, for Trunks knew that she was purposely talking loud enough for him to hear.

"She's worse than my mom," Trunks said to himself.

He desided to shrug off the situation, and began to think of his payback. He surely didn't want to hurt Pan, or get her killed. Somehow, he was already attatched to this obsene, mouthy woman. Now he was able to see what his father puts up with, and maybe, why he's so damn cranky all the time. He wanted to get to Pan the same way she was getting to him. Trunks wanted to make her beg. For both forgiveness, and he mostly wanted her to beg for him.

A smile creeped over his face, and he chuckled to himself. He was the most attractive man on this Kami foresaken planet, and there was no way that Pan would be able to resist him much longer.

"What are you laughing about?"

Trunks turned around to find Pan running one of his combs through her soaked hair. A lump formed in his throat, and he was certainly glad he picked those clothes out for her. His pants were still a bit big on her, even though they were years old and he had worn them when he was still a teenager. She had them tied as tight as they could go, the ties hugging her petit waist line. Her tank top was tight fitting on her, and Trunks blushed at the sight. She didn't have a bra on.

"I was thinking," Trunks finally answered, forcing himself to peel his eyes away. "And I like how those clothes fit you."

"I figured it would be pointless to ask you for a bra," Pan set the comb on his dresser and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do have a sister, you know," Trunks sat up, and walked towards the door. "C'mon and I'll take you to find her."

"Oh, wow," Pan began sarcastically as she followed him out. "And I don't have to pay you with any sexual favors? Gee, I must be blessed today."

Trunks turned on her and slyly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his own, "Keep it up and you won't be able to _walk_ after all the **'sexual favors'** you'll be paying me." He stole a kiss from her, and pushed her body away from his own and continued walking. He smirked when he didn't hear Pan's footsteps close behind his.

Pan just stood there, watching Trunks walk down the large hallway as if nothing just happened. Actually, Pan was still unsure of what just happened. Most of all, she was wondering why it stopped. She had never felt so disappointed in her entire life, which only caused her to feel unpleasured. Just within those few seconds, Pan was able to examine every handsome feature of his, and was dying to rip his clothes off to examine the others.

'_Great_,' Pan thought. '_I lost my virginity just earlier, and now I'm some kind of nympho?_'

She shook off her thoughts when she could no longer see Trunks' walking figure anymore, and took off in the direction she had seen him walking. Once she caught up with him, she made an oath to herself that she would not talk to him, or stare at him. No matter how handsome he was. The walk was a good distance, so she observed eevrything on the royal red walls of this amazing palace. There were pictures of the royal family, and honerable saiyans with plaques under their photo. She was able to recognize Trunks, the king and queen, Trunks' sister, the man that came along to Earth, and that other man that was rude to her before getting the shot. Pan stopped short when a certain picture caught her eye.

Trunks noticed this and came to a hault, "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, only pointed to the picture that had caught her attention.

Trunks took a few steps back and looked at it, "What about it?"

"He looks exactly like my grandpa Goku," Pan said quietly.

Trunks nodded, "That's because he's your great grandfather."

"What!" Pan stepped closer to the picture. "Then where is he?"

Trunks folded his arms, "He's dead, Pan. He died in battle. Now let's go, I don't have all day."

Trunks started walking, wishing that he had taken another hallway to get to his sister's wing. He had grown close to Bardock while his father was at war with other planets. Bardock had watched over Trunks, and trained him every free chance he got. He was another father to him, and Bardock was killed by his own son when he was told to take control over Earth. He wouldn't mind telling Pan of what happened and how it happened, but even mentioning his name was painful enough for him.

Pan followed close behind, not saying a word as she was too deep in her own thoughts. She wanted to know what happened to him, and the plaque that was under his name was written in a different language. Something must have been wrong for Trunks to avoid the subject so quickly, but she didn't want to pry it out of him and get him angry again.

She stopped at a door where Trunks was now knocking. It only took a few seconds for the door to open, and the beautiful blue headed beauty smiled when she saw who was at her door.

"Hi, Pan!" she opened the door all the way and motioned for her to come in. "Come on in. What's going on?"

"She needs something from you," Trunks answered, not bothering to come in. "And so do I."

Bra raised an eyebrow, "So what do you want?"

"Can you keep her company so I can get some rest?" he asked. "She can sleep wherever you show her to tonight, but it's getting late."

"That's fine, sure thing," Bra looked to Pan who was astonished by Bra's room. "You don't mind sleeping in my quarters, do you?"

Pan looked at Bra and smiled nervously, "That's fine."

Bra looked at Trunks, "She'll be fine in here."

Trunks nodded and shut the door himself, leaving Pan alone with Bra. But as soon as the door was shut, Bra quickly locked it and leaned against it. She smiled over at Pan, then looked behind her to the bed, "It's safe now."

"Safe?" Pan asked and looked over to the bed, where someone was standing up from behind it. It was Goten.

"Pan, you've met Goten," Bra stated more than asked.

"Yeah, he's an ass," Pan mumbled.

"Well, that's not a nice thing to say," Bra laughed as she snaked her arms around Goten. "You two should really get to know each other."

"Why should I get to know him?" Pan asked. "He's rude."

"Because -"

"Bra, don't," Goten warned. "Not now."

"Well, why not?" Bra stood back and put her hands on her hips, demanding an answer. "If I were in her position, I would like to know."

Pan wondered if every saiyan woman had an attitude like Bra's.

"It's not our place to say anything," Goten explained. Pan was suprised at his tone. He was a whole lot nicer than before.

"Is it something bad?" Pan asked from her spot on the floor.

Bra and Goten looked at each other, then to Pan, "It's nothing bad, but I still think it's something that you should know," Bra said.

"Then what is it?"

"Bra, I said no," Goten declared again.

Bra just ignored him and seat next to Pan, dragging Goten along with her.

"Pan," Bra made eye contact with her. "I would like you to meet your Uncle Goten."

* * *

**This chapter is for jazzyfizzler.**

**I hope you liked it. I'm a bit off track and keep having to look back at the other chapters. I don't even know if this chapter is going to mix well with the others. All my ideas, story lines and plots are on my friend's laptop.**

**AnimeFreakTrunksPan-Lover4evr -- Does it really seem familier? I wrote this same story line a few years back, but I deleted it as well as my old account. I'm just making it better is all. If my story seems like its pawned off of anyone else's, can you show me what story it is? I don't want to seem like thats whats going on, and I fix up my story line a little bit so that way it's my own. Thank you for telling me, though.**

**Lady Loser.**


End file.
